phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
I'm Through with Me
" |image = Busting Candace and Romantic Candace.jpg |caption = Busting Candace seems to be doing fine without her romantic counterpart. |band = Busting Candace and Romantic Candace |band2 = Candace |album = |released = |performed = |genre = Alternative Rock, Pop Rock |label = |runtime = 0:59 |before = "I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!" |after = "You're Going Down" |video = Episode Version Demo Version Guide Track Version}} " ", also referred to as "Me, Myself and I", is an alternative rock-type song from "Split Personality" which the two separated alter-egos of Candace sing in the Googolplex Mall. The song is performed by both singers with a sense of relief, hinting the poor harmony they had lived with each other under while in one body. Lyrics Busting Candace: Me, myself and I Don't see eye to eye Me, myself and I Don't get along Me, myself and I Can finally say goodbye This collaboration always felt so wrong There's two of us on the scene And I don't want to sound mean But I'll tell you that I'm happy without me I've been holding me back But now I'm on my own track We're done. Finito! I'm free! Romantic Candace: From here on out We can both exist peacefully Without all of this struggle and internal strife Busting Candace: (Internal strife) Romantic Candace: Now that we're separate, we can do anything So don't let the door hit you Have a nice life Busting Candace: (Have a nice life) Busting Candace: I'm through with myself I'm better off without her Romantic Candace: (Myself and I) Busting Candace: I'm through with myself I'm better off without her Me, myself and I Don't get along Romantic Candace: (Without her) Gallery |name= }} Background Information *Besides being a common phrase, "Me, Myself & I" is also the inscription on a poster Candace has hanging on her wall. *The way Candace is singing, and the fact there are two of her, are reminiscent of "Busted". *Candace's phrase in the song "Finito" means "Finished," in Italian, this translated in English means: "I'm done! I'm Free!" This was done probably for rhyming reasons. *In the Spanish they say "Y estoy mejor ya sin mí", a translation from the phrase "I'm better off without me", like in the demo version sung by Olivia Olson. *Candace's starting voice in the song appears to be in the flat tone of Busting Candace rather than the relaxed tone Romantic Candace employs later. *In Spain this song is named "Rompiendo Conmigo" ("Breaking with me"), this could be an allusion to the idea of break with someone (split) like the title of the episode this song appears in. This also makes a reference to a line of the song in which she says that phrase ("Rompiendo conmigo"), which corresponds with the scene in which, in the original version, Candace says "I'm Through with Me" (the BMI title of the song). *In Latin America the song was instead named "Yo, Mi Misma y Yo" which is "Me, Myself and I" in Spanish. *In Spain, like the English version this was sung by the same voice actress while in Latin America two different voice actresses do the singing parts for Busting Candace and Romantic Candace. *One of the backgrounds has circles splitting in half or being divided in two. Circles and half-circles are a recurring theme whenever Candace is on the screen, just like Phineas has triangles on the background when he is on the screen. *This song evidently has an extended version. The demo and the guide track run longer than the final episode version, the demo running around 22-23 seconds longer due to the last part of the song being repeated. If a final extended version of the song does exist, it has yet to be released.Me, Myself and I demo version. *From the third line of the first verse to the rest of the episode, the top of Busting Candace's hair appears to be smooshed. Songwriters *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire *Aliki Theofilopoulos *Danny Jacob *Michael Culross, Jr. *Bobby Gaylor *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh BMI Work #13133411 Continuity *The shop that the Romantic Candace enters during the song is Retro Pharmacist Limited, which was made popular during an outbreak of Doofenshmirtz clones that changed the style from Summer All The Time Collection to Retro Pharmacist ("Run Away Runway", "Finding Mary McGuffin"). *The balloon man from "City of Love" reappears ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). This is actually his third appearance, with "Hip Hip Parade" being his real first appearance. References See Also * "Split Personality" * List of songs de:Ich und nochmal ich Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:I